New Chances at Life
by Elemantalelf
Summary: James Potter finally sees the truth about his wife thanks to his oldest son Godric. After he divorces her and has her arrested he and his two sons move to Forks for a new chance at a life. Harry meets his mates and so does Godric. Sirius and James realize their feelings for each other. HP/EC/JC, GP/LC, JP/SB, RL/NT.
1. Chapter 1

**New Chances at Life**  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]

Harry was sitting in the car watching at the cars passed him by. Next to him was his older brother Godric. They had moved from London to Forks since their parents had gotten divorced and their mother was in jail.

James, their father, had gotten sick of Lily leaching of from Godric's fame. First from him being the boy-who-lived. Then from him defeating the dark lord. The other reason was that since Godric brought her fame and Harry didn't he pushed him to the side.

Harry was born two years after Godric had defeated the dark lord as a baby. James found out that Lily wanted to get an abortion and even tried to but that only caused her to go into labor early. After that she only pretended to care in public and when James was around.

Lily never pretended when Godric was around and that had been a mistake. Godric hadn't known what to do until he had asked his dad to go to the music room. There was a mirror that connected to a mirror in the boy's room. Godric knew that their mum would be in the boy's room yelling at Harry for taking the spotlight so he and his dad went to the music room.

He had asked the mirror to show him the bedroom. Once he had both of them froze in shock. While Godric knew that his mum would yell at and ignore Harry he never knew that she had been physically violent toward him.

James was the first to move. He ran upstairs to the bedroom and stunned his wife. He grabbed Harry and took him to the hospital to get checked out. He then had her arrested and divorced.

Once Harry was allowed to leave the hospital they moved away to where Sirius, Remus, and Remus' wife Nymphadora lived. They had received word of what had happened and were pissed. They loved Harry a lot.

"We're here boys." Their father said as he pulled into the driveway of their new house.

Harry and Godric got out of the car and grabbed the bags out of the trunk and placed them inside. The house elves grabbed the bags and put them away. Harry then cuddled into his father's side.

"I have registered you both in a muggle school. At home I want you both to self study since the tutors can only come on Saturday. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay dad." Godric said as Harry nodded.

"Both of you are roomed together and are in the bedroom across from mine." James said as he gave them a tour.

Harry stayed cuddled into James' side the whole time. James and Godric looked at Harry sadly and continued on until they reached the boy's bedroom. Harry finally let go when he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Dad?" Godric whispered as he stared at his sleeping little brother.

"Yeah?"

"Will Harry ever heal?"

"He will. Just give him time." They shut the door behind them as they left the room to let Harry sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]

The next day Harry was the first to wake up. He went to a dresser to find his clothes only to find that they were his brothers so he went to the other dresser. That dresser didn't have his clothes either.

He didn't understand. [Where are my clothes? Do they not want me like mum?] Harry slid to the floor and started to cry.

Godric woke up suddenly. He found that it was 5 the morning. That confused him since he never woke up at that time. He looked around the room to see what had woken him up when he saw his little brother on the floor crying.

"What's wrong little brother." Godric said as he wrapped his brother in a hug.

"W-why are m-my clothes gone? Do y-you not want me a-anymore?" Those words caused that Godric's heart to break.

"We will always love you Harry. We threw out your old clothes that Lily made you wear and had gotten you new clothes."

"R-really?"

"Yes really."

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Godric wiped his face off. Harry quickly grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower while Godric went back to bed.

When Harry exited the bathroom in light blue boot cut jeans, light blue dragonhide boots, and a white t-shirt with a light blue sweater. The sleeves of the sweater covered his hands and ended at the tips of his finger. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail.

Harry had been too tired to remember the tour he went on so he sat in the bedroom watching his brother. No matter what his mum said Godric was always there for him. He stood up for him at Hogwarts going so far as telling professor Snape off after he made Harry feel worthless for being his brother.

Even though Godric was 3 years older than him he never failed to make Harry apart of things much to the dismay of most of Godric's friend. The Weasley twins who were in the same year as Godric seemed to find Harry cute and adorable and he was the only one they wouldn't prank. They would just pull him aside if they did a prank made for many people.

He would have to write to them. They were his only friends besides Luna and Neville. His mum didn't want him to have friends because that would take friends away from Godric. He summoned parchment and a pen to write those letters.

Once they were done they sent the letters of with Hedwig just as Godric woke up. He sat up grabbed some clothes and stumbled into the bathroom. Harry giggled at him.

Soon Godric came out of the bathroom and grabbed Harry's hand. They left the bedroom and went to the dining room for breakfast. As they filled their plates their father came into the dining room.

"Good Morning boys."

"Good Morning dad." Godric said at the same time Harry said "Good Morning Daddy." in a soft voice.

"After breakfast Remus is coming to drive you to school." Harry was happy about that since Remus was his godfather.

Soon breakfast was over and they piled into Remus' car. Harry in a rare show of childness ran to the front seat and stuck his tongue out at Godric who stared at him shocked. Remus on the other hand was chuckling.

"Good Morning cub."

Harry leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning Rem."

"Morning Remus." Godric said as he entered the car. "Brat."

Harry giggled at him. "I know."

"Good Morning Godric."

"Wait how come he gets called cub and I don't"

"It's because I'm cuter."

"True." Godric pouted.

Remus pulled out of the driveway and began to drive in the direction of Fork high school. "Don't worry Godric you're still my cub."

"Good. Stop giggling Harry." All Harry did was turn around and once again stick out his tongue.

"Boys we are here. Go to the office first. The secretary will give you your schedule and a map of the school. She will also give you a slip that needs to be signed by all your teachers and handed in at the end of the day."

"Okay Remmy see you later." Harry said as he kissed his godfather, grabbed his bag, and exited the car.

"Bye Harry, Godric. Sirius, Tonks, and I will be at your house for dinner. I will pick you up after school."

"Bye Rem." Godric kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

As the car drove off Harry and Godric walked towards the office. They ignored the stares and whispers that followed them.

(Meanwhile)

The Cullens were once again hanging out near Edward's car. It was a normal day until the new students arrived.

"What? I didn't know we had new students." Alice told them in shock.

The rest turned to look at the new students. Jasper and Edward stared at one in shock. The smaller of the boys was their mate. He had shoulder length black hair that in certain lights had a blue tint to it. He had unblemished porcelain white skin and clothed in obviously expensive clothes. Long black lashes framed gorgeous emerald green eyes.

They weren't the only ones to stare in shock. Alice was staring at the taller of the boys. He had a runner's build. He had short untamable red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was tanner than his brother and also wore expensive clothes. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt with light blue jeans and red boots.

It was then that the three vampires realized that they had found their mates. It was also then that Jasper and Edward realized that they had the same mate. All Emmett could do was laugh at them. They three frowned when they entered the office.

"Aww I wish I knew that they would be here." Alice whined. "I don't know if they have class with us or not."

"Don't worry Alice. We will make sure to meet them."

"Your right."

Wth that the bell rang and everyone went to class. The Potters exited the office and went in separate directs to find their class. Harry really hated that he was a freshman and his brother a senior because he only had lunch with his brother. As they each entered the class they both sighed and went over to the teacher and introduced themselves. By the fangirls and fanboys reaction they knew it would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]

Harry and Godric did have classes with their mates. Harry had history with Jasper and music with Edward. Godric had art with Alice. Only Godric and Alice ended up talking with each other. Both of them had sat down next to Harry but Harry just read a book until class started. He never uttered a word.

Jasper could feel that Harry was scared. That confused and worried him. Why would Harry feel scared around people? Jasper didn't like it one little bit. Whoever hurt his little mate would pay.

Edward could hear bits and pieces that were going through Harry's head. What he did hear worried him. Every time someone came close to him he would cry out in his head asking for them not to hurt him. He would sometimes call for his brother, his father, his godfathers, and his godmother. He hated it and he would kill the people who had hurt him.

At lunch Godric told Harry about Alice. "She is beautiful Harry. She has short spiky black hair and deep amber eyes." Harry silently giggled. "I know what she is." He whispered.

"Me too. The whole family is."

"She has a beautiful voice." Harry just giggled.

That was when the Cullens entered the lunchroom. They shocked the student body when, after grabbing their food, they had walked over and sat down at the table the Potters were at. Alice sat down next to Godric while Jasper managed to get the spot next to Harry. Edward sat down on Jasper's other side pouting. Emmett and Rosalie sat down next. Emmett was chuckling at the pouting Edward.

Harry was startled by Jasper sitting down next to him and immediately scooted closer to Godric and bury his face into Godric's shoulder. They all saw this and said nothing although Jasper couldn't stop from feeling hurt that his mate was afraid of him.

"Hello again Godric. This must be your baby brother Harry?"

"Yup." Harry hid his face in Godric's shoulder.

Godric frowned and wrapped an arm around his waist as Alice and him talked about their art project. They were to draw what was most important to them.

"I am painting my family. What are you painting?"

"I am also painting my family. I am putting a twist on it though. I am going to paint it so that when someone sees the painting the will see my family in my eye." He felt Harry smile into his shoulder.

"Oh that is cool. I wish that I had thought of that."

"Thanks." The bell rang. "I have to get to government." Godric said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Aw I have a math class." Alice said as she pouted before turning to Harry. "What class do you have next?"

"He has biology." Godric said speaking for Harry.

"Edward has that too. Eddie show him the way." She ordered before skipping away.

Godric left as Harry followed Edward to class. Harry prayed that the day would be over soon. Just like with his other classes he took out a book and began reading.

Harry had another class with Jasper. They had the same gym class. Thankfully for Harry they didn't make him participate. He would have to next class though.

Alice and Godric had the last two classes of the day together. They were both thrilled that they had three classes together. Jasper and Edward on the other hand loved that they had classes with their mate but disappointed that Harry wouldn't speak to them. Throughout the whole day no one had heard the youngest Potter say one word. Of course the student body began to gossip about the reason.

They all believed that he was mute but the stories behind it were all ridiculous. No one hit the mark. Some were that he lost his voice when he was a spy for the british. Another was that he was captured and held for ransom and his captors cut out his vocal cords.

As Godric and Harry waited for Remus they heard all the rumors. Godric found them funny. Harry just stood next to his brother. He was just glad that no one knew the truth. Harry shook his head just as Remus entered the parking lot.

Harry grinned and quickly stole the front seat yet again. Godric grumbled about bratty little brothers as he got into the backseat. Remus laughed at them. He drove off.

"How was school boys?"

"It was great." Godric said. "There is a group of vampires here."

"I know."

"He has a crush on the hyper on." Harry whispered loudly causing Remus to laugh.

"I do not!" Godric denied as he blushed the same color as his hair.

"Do too." Harry said before turning back to Remus. "At lunch he couldn't quit talking about her and he blushed when she sat down next to him."

"No I didn't" Godric denied yet again as Remus laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that. Is Tonks and Siri at the house already?"

"They are and they can't wait to see both of you again."

"I can't wait either." Harry said and the other two smiled at him.

Soon Remus pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Harry quickly got out and ran inside leaving behind an amused Remus and an amused Godric.

Sirius was surprised when he was tackled to the ground. He looked down and made contact with vibrant emeralds that sparkled with happiness.

"Hello pup." He said as he hugged Harry.

"Hi Siri. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey what about me?" Tonks asked as Remus and Godric entered the house.

"TONKS!" Harry said before he tackled her with a hug. "I missed you too."

"I missed you too little heart."

Harry unlatched and went over to his dad and cuddled into his side. Sirius quickly hugged his other godson before Tonks did the same.

"Kids go do any homework you have and then you can hangout with your godparents." James said.

"Okay daddy."

"Okay." They went to the library to get it done.

"Poor kid." Tonks said as Remus put his arms around him.

"I got a call from their school already." James told them with a sigh.

"What about?" Sirius asked in concern.

"Harry didn't say one word today. They wanted to know why they hadn't been informed that Harry was mute."

"What did you tell them?"

"That he wasn't and the reason why he wasn't speaking is because he went through something that traumatized him. Can you believe that they had the audacity to ask me what it was?"

"Yes." All three said.

"They love to gossip around here." Tonk said in disgust.

"They got really angry when I told them that it wasn't any of their business and all they needed to know was that he is getting all the help he needs."

"Good. Some people in this town really need to mind their own business." Tonks said.

Harry came out and went over to Remus. "Remy could you help me with my history and biology homework?"

"Of course I can cub." He said as he kissed his forehead.

"Come on you two. We can have a drink in the study while we wait for them to finish." James said and they agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]

(Hogwarts)

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts school. A lovely snow owl flew into the school and quickly dropped off letters to four people before she grabbed some food and flew off to to get some rest.

Each opened their letters and read them. When they saw Harry's handwriting they each sighed in relief. After James divorced Lily and she was arrested they hadn't heard anything from Harry. Luna hadn't had a vision so they knew that he was alright but the letter made it more real.

After reading their letter they returned to their food. They were glad that Harry was happy. They all heard about his godparents and how much he missed them. Before they only saw each other on holidays and birthdays. Now he could see them more. They were also glad that he had new clothes. The twins were happy that Harry told them that Godric was happy too.

They each made a mental note to write Harry back and the twins also write to Godric after their classes. They only hoped that Harry would heal and make more friends.

(Forks, Potter household)

Harry was sitting in bed worrying. He had been told by his father that they would be attending a cookout on the reservation that his godparents lived on this weekend. He wasn't sure he could handle it especially if he was left alone.

Godric entered the room and saw his baby brother sitting on his bed biting his lip. He knew the reason. Harry didn't do crowds well thanks to Lily. He sighed and went over to Harry and cuddled him.

"We won't leave you Harry. One of us is going to be by your side at all times."

"But-"

"No buts. Harry we know that you can't help how you feel or react. After what Lily did to you it is understandable."

Harry relaxed. He was glad that his brother didn't think that he was weak. His brother never lied to him before so he knew that he was telling the truth. He cuddled into his brother and fell asleep.

Godric smiled at his brother before he carefully got out from underneath Harry and tucked him in. He crept out of the room and made his way to his father and godparents.

"He's asleep."

"Good." James said as he poured himself a drink and downed it quickly.

"I think I have a mate." Godric stated.

The four adults stared at Godric. His words kept repeating in their heads over and over.

Remus was this first to break out of the shock his oldest cub gave him. "Who?"

"Alice Cullen."

"The veggie vamp?" His father asked. He had heard about them from Remus, Sirius, and Tonks.

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that she is your mate?"

"When I first saw her it felt like I found what I didn't know I missed. Does that make sense?"

"It does." This came from Sirius. "You didn't know you were missing something till you found it, like your mate."

Godric looked at Remus a little scared. "Do...well...do you hate me?"

"Of course not." Remus said as he wrapped his arms around Godric. "You can't help who your mate is and I know that not all vampires are evil."

Godric nodded and hugged him back. He was glad that he wasn't going to lose another person that he cared about.

"Go to bed son you have school tomorrow." James said before he hugged and kissed his son goodnight.

"Okay, night dad." Godric said as he hugged his dad back before he hugged Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. "Night Siri, Remy, Tonks."

"Night Godric." All three said and he left the room to go to bed.

"See you later Jamie." Sirius said as he hugged his friend goodbye.

"Bye Sirius." James replied before hugging the other two. "Bye Remus, Tonks."

"Bye James." Remus said.

"See ya James."

They left to go home and James had a drink of water before he too went to bed. He was glad that his boys were finally happy.

(Cullen Household)

As they entered the house Rose turned towards her two brothers and glared at them. They were shocked at this especially when she growled and pointed her fingers at them.

"You listen to me and you listen really well. Go easy on you mate and go slow. If you guys do anything to hurt or frighten that boy, intentionally or not, I will rip you apart and spread your body parts throughout the world. I'm I understood?"

" **Yes ma'am**." Both boys said in fear. Rose looked like an avenging angel that could kill with just a glare.

This of course drew the attention of Carlisle and Esme. They walked into the living room to see what was going on. They were confused as to why Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill Jasper and Edward and yelling at them.

"What is going on?"

Since Rose was too busy glaring at the boys Emmett explained to his parents what had happened at school. He then explained to them Rose theory that he was abused.

"He had to be." Rose said when they looked at her. "He flinches when people are near or when people other than his brother touches him. He doesn't speak and he isn't mute. He clings to his brother for safety and when his brother isn't near he gets panicky. Try proving he isn't. I dare you."

"I can't. You just described some signs of abuse. My guess it isn't the father."

"How would you know that?" Esme asked in confusion.

"Gossiping nurses. I overheard them this morning. They know Sirius Black and the Lupins. They are their godparents and the one of the nurses overheard Sirius getting a call last week when she was getting groceries. She was telling the other nurses that she heard Sirius ask why he finally divorced his wife but they didn't hear the reason."

"So it might have been his mum. Oh that poor boy. Let's stop talking about it sense it is rude." Esme said before turning to her boys. "I agree with Rose that you should take it slow and easy."

They both nodded and went upstairs. Alice skipped over to Esme and began telling her about her mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]  
'Writing in the journal'

Harry woke up the day that they were going to the reservation. He really didn't want to go. He grabbed the journal the twins had sent him and began writing in it. He hoped they could help him out.

'Fred? George?'

'This is Fred. What's wrong Harry?'

'We are going to the reservation today.'

'I see. You don't want to go, huh?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

'I do but I want us to go through it so that I can help.'

'Okay. There is going to be so many people there.'

'That scares you but won't your family be there?'

'Yeah but they might want to hang out with other people.'

'How does that make you feel?'

'Scared.'

'Why?'

'I don't want them to leave me alone.'

'I don't think they will Harry. They love you and even if the hang out with other people they will make sure to include you or let you be near them.'

'You sure?'

'I am.'

'I believe you then.'

'Good. Try and have some fun.'

'I will.'

'Great. Talk to you soon.'

'Talk to you soon.'

Harry put the journal back and grabbed some clothes before taking a shower. As he showered he thought about Jasper and Edward. Every time he saw them or thought about them he felt something funny.

He couldn't understand what was going on or why he felt safe when they were near. He was confused.

[Daddy might know what is going on?]

He turned off the shower and dried off. He put on a lavender t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He put on a pair of white socks and then grabbed a brush and began brushing his hair. Once done he went to the bedroom and grabbed a blue sweater before he went to the dining room for some breakfast.

He was surprised to see his dad already at the table. He went over and kissed his cheek.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Harry."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"You can talk to me about anything kiddo."

With that Harry shyly told his father about the two vampires and what he felt when he thought about them. Not once did James interrupt his son.

"Do you know why I feel this way?"

"I do. They are your mates."

"My what?"

"Your mates."

"How?"

"Magic."

Harry still looked troubled. James wondered what was wrong before he got up and hugged his son.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"Who would want to be my mate? I'm a freak."

"Harrison Sirius Potter you are not a freak. What Lily said and did to you was wrong."

"But-"

"Dad's right you aren't a freak." Godric said walking into the room.

"See your brother agrees with me."

"But how can I have two mates and Godric has one?"

"That happens sometimes."

"Doesn't that mean I am outshining you then Godric?"

"No." Godric said with a sigh before he went over to his brother and joined in the hug. "It just means that you have two people to love you instead of one."

"Huh? That doesn't seem fair."

"Nope but when is life fair?"

"I guess."

"Don't think about it kiddo. Just enjoy life."

"Okay." They separated from their hug.

"Remus will be here soon so we should finish eating."

"When are you going to get a car dad?"

"I don't know."

Harry giggled at them causing them to smile. They were glad that Harry was happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]  
'Writing in the journal'

They finished up their breakfast and waited for Remus to arrive. James helped calm his son by running his fingers through Harry's hair. He just hoped that Harry could do this. Back when he and Lily were still together and they had a party Harry was always in his room. He never knew until now that Lily locked him in there because she was afraid he would steal Godric's fame and glory.

James was shocked when Godric told him that no one knew about Harry until Godric started to talk about him. Lily had focused the attention on Godric that it didn't seem as if Harry had existed. He couldn't believe how blind he had been.

Harry turned his head when he noticed the change in his father's mood. He laid his head in his lap and hugged his legs.

"Are you okay daddy?"

"Yes I am." James said with a smile.

"You sure? You looked sad."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Harry sat up and said with a tilt of his head, "Okay."

"Dad? Ry?"

"In here. Remus here?"

"Yeah he is."

"Grab the pies."

"Okay."

"Come on Harry let's go."

"Okay."

They stood up and walked outside and to Remus' car. Harry quickly sat in back with Godric. James sat in front. Remus turned and looked at Harry.

"Our house is close to where the party is being held. If it gets to be too much just tell one of us and go."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You are very welcome cub."

"Are...are they big like other wolf shifters?"

"Yes. How do you know how big wolf shifters are?"

"From a fundraiser mum did."

"Oh yeah I remember now. In an effort to get more publicity she did a fundraiser for British and Scottish wolf shifters. It was one of the parties Harry was allowed to be at." Godric said as he remembered the event.

"Oh yes that one. Harry bonded with one of them." James said as he remembered the event himself. He had been glad that Harry had made a friend and that he was smiling brightly.

"What was his name?"

"I don't recall. Lily had us all over the place that I forgot the names of the guests I didn't know."

"Oh."

"Harry?"

"Hmm." James and Godric looked over and saw that as they talked Harry fell asleep.

"Never mind." Godric said with a fond smile.

"Never mind what?" Remus asked in confusion as he entered the reservation.

"I was going to ask Harry but he fell asleep." That caused him to chuckled.

"Will let him sleep in the house. Tonks will most likely stay until he wakes."

"She will too."

"That is my wife indeed."

"Just make sure we take him back home." James said dryly causing the others to silently laugh.

"I will try. Here we are." They exit the car. James pulled Harry out and followed Remus.

"YOU- oh I will show you to his room." Tonks said when she saw Harry sleeping.

"Thanks."

"Of course. I will stay while you go to the party."

James placed his son on the bed and tucked him in. He then turned towards his cousin.

"I will make sure he is with me when we go home witch."

Tonks pouted. "Aw but i wanted to keep him."

"Too bad."

"Go I won't hide him while you are gone."

"Better not."

Tonks huffed before she pushed him out of Harry's room then out of the cabin. "Go have fun old man."

James glared at her. "Your husband is older than me."

"Not in my books grandpa." She stuck out her tongue before shutting the door in his face.

"Did she just shut the door in my face and call me grandpa?" James asked his friend and eldest child in shock.

"Yes she did." Remus said.

"Pretty much." Godric responded.

"Damn witch." James said with a pout causing the other two to laugh.

"Come on Godric. Sirius is already there. Let's leave your father here to sulk like a child." Remus said in amusement.

"Okay." Godric managed to say through his laughter.

James glared at both of them. "I am not sulking."

"Sure you're not James." Remus said as he walked off.

"But you are pouting dad." Godric said as he followed Remus.

James glared at them as he too followed. "What is this? Pick on James day?"

" **Yes**."

"Damn friends and damn that son of mine." James muttered under his breath as his pout deepened.

Sirius caught sight of them and quickly ran towards them. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his friend pouting.

"Why is Jamie pouting?"

"Because we are teasing him."

"Oh I see." He grinned at the two. "Good work you two." He gave them two thumbs up.

"SIRIUS!"

"What?"

"Nothing." James hissed out before leaning in. "Just remember I have Harry on my side."

Sirius glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would." He said with a smirk.

"Damn you James."

Said person just smirked and walked over to the food. Sirius glared at him before he went over to his cousin. Remus and Godric exchanged looks of amusement before following James and getting some food.

Meanwhile Tonks started to make Harry something to eat after he woke up. Even though it wasn't necessary she wanted to talk to him before they went. His love of peaches would work in her favor.

She knew that something was bothering him. Tonks doesn't want Harry getting sick from stressing over this problem so she was going to help him as soon as she could. That and she missed spending alone time with her little heart.

"Is that peach pudding?" Harry asked from behind her.

"Yes it is my little heart." She loved the way Harry would smile at her nickname for him.

"Thanks Tonks."

"You're welcome."

"How do you know?" Harry asked in curiosity as he was handed a bowl of pudding.

"Know what?"

"Knew that I had a problem."

"I just do sweetie."

"It's just that I have two mates and Godric only has one."

"I see. You feel guilty for outdoing Godric?"

"Yeah." He began to tear up. "Mum always said that I was a horrible child who always outshined Godric and I'm still doing it."

Tonks quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You are not outshining anyone. Some need more so that it can balance and ground them."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"I can't stop feeling guilty no matter what I do or think."

"How would Godric feel if you get sick from this?"

"He would blame himself."

"Does he blame you for having two mates?"

"No." Harry whispered out.

"Then why do you?"

"Because..I don't know."

"Then try not to."

"I will."

"Great. Now eat that pudding slowly so that we can have some alone time."

Harry smiled. "I like that."

"Great then we can plan our date."

"Okay."

"Great." They smiled at each other and began planning for next Saturday.

When they finished Tonks showed Harry where the rest of them were. Once there Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry? Honey what is it?"

Harry never had a chance to respond when someone shouted out his name.

"HARRY YOU'RE HERE!" A muscular figure wrapped him up in a hug. "I missed you kid."

"I missed you too..."


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chances at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight

 _Parseltongue_  
[Thoughts]  
'Writing in the journal'

"I missed you too Seth." Harry said hugged the muscular man back.

Seth pulled back. "Man you grew kid." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Cute."

The others smiled at the two. Harry had someone here that he was comfortable with and hopefully he could help Harry heal. They gave each other smiles before going to get some food.

Harry on the other hand was both Happy and nervous. He was of course Happy to see his friend but his friend was a wolf shifter. Their enemy, like werewolves, were vampires. He was nervous because his mates were vampires and he would hate to lose his friend.

Seth noticed that Harry was nervous. He made a mental note to get him alone so that he could ask. In the meantime, he needed to relax Harry first.

"Wanna get some food?"

"Sure."

"Great." Seth said before dragging Harry the food.

After they grabbed the food they sat down away from everyone and began eating and talking. He watched as Harry put up a silence and turned towards him.

"Harry?"

"Please don't hate me." Harry pleaded.

"Harry nothing can make me hate you."

"Yes there is. I have two vampire mates." Harry waited for Seth to hit him but was shocked when instead he was pulled onto his lap.

"Oh Harry. I'm not like the other shifters."

"Huh?" That confused the young wizard.

"I know that not all vampires are evil. Your mates aren't evil Harry because they are your mates."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Who are they?"

"Edward and Jasper Cullen."

"I don't know them personally but they seem nice. They had better take care of you." Seth made a mental note to have a word with them.

"Thanks Seth." Harry hugged him.

"Of course Harry. You are like my little brother." Harry smiled. "But could you make it so that the others can't hear this through my thoughts."

"Sure." Harry traced rune patterns over Seth's head before muttering the spell. "There those thoughts can't be overheard."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"So what happened with that witch?" Seth really hated Lily.

"Godric found a way for dad to catch her. He was horrified by it. He divorced her and she is now in jail."

"Good." He was glad that Harry was away from that witch.

"Hmm." Harry snuggled in and soon was asleep.

(Hogwarts)

Fred and George were at breakfast. "Hope Harry is doing okay." Fred said.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"The party that is today."

"Oh that's right. He will be. After all he has his family and the pep talk."

"True but just in case, LUNA!"

Luna skipped over. "He is fine. Remember that shifter from the party?"

"Yes."

"He is with Harry."

"Oh good."

"That means Harry is safe."

"Exactly."

Luna skipped away to tell Neville not to worry about Harry. The twins went back to eating. Each making a note to talk to Harry later to see how it went.

(Back to Forks)

James looked over at his youngest when he felt his magic flare. He put up a silencer. Harry looked nervous causing James to realize that he was telling the shifter about his mates. James watched tem carefully to make sure that he could intervene if the shifter became violent. He saw Seth bring his boy into is lap and whatever he had said caused Harry to relax. He turned and enjoyed the party.

(Time skip -End of Party)

Seth watched his little brother leave with his family. As soon as they were gone he snuck away. He didn't want the pack to hear what he was thinking and make him stay so he stayed human.

He was glad that Harry made it so that any thoughts Harry and his mates were hidden from the pack. Even though he loved them he knew their feelings. He couldn't let them hurt Harry. He had to protect him even from his own pack.

The Cullen family were already outside since they could smell him. They wondered what was going on especially when it was only Seth and he was human.

"Seth, what a surprise." Carlisle spoke first. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but I have something to say to Jasper and Edward. No it isn't related to you both being vampires."

"Then what is this all about?" Esme asked.

"Harry." That caused them all to listen. "I met him before he moved here and he is like a little brother to me. We had a party earlier and that is when I found out that Harry was here. He told me about you being mates."

"So?" Jasper asked calmly.

"So if you hurt my baby brother I will rip you apart, put you back together, and rip you apart again." Seth growled.

"Deal." Edward said. "Rose also threatened us."

"She takes one and I take the other." He left after that.


End file.
